


单身Quentin是如何找到他的男友的（How Quentin Beck Finds His Boyfriend）

by proven



Series: 老吉的PWP停车位 [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home, 蜘蛛侠：英雄远征
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proven/pseuds/proven
Summary: Anthony Stark的养子Peter Parker瞒着他的养父来Stark工业工作遇见了一个叫做Quentin Beck的人。





	单身Quentin是如何找到他的男友的（How Quentin Beck Finds His Boyfriend）

**Author's Note:**

> 阿明老师点的梗wwwwww，无超能力AU，Peter是Stark的养子，以及一堆ABO的私设，Beta也有味道，只是缺少Alpha和Omega的关键气味。A和O之间可以相互识别，但是B无法分辨AO。

1.0

棕色头发的男人拿着一杯美式咖啡快步走进了纽约市中央最高的楼宇，没有情感的AI男声播报着今日的天气情况“今天的天气是……”已经连续两天都住在公司的他可不会在意这份贴心的天气预告。

坐在前台的是个年轻的女孩子，一个普通的Beta，但是因为有着橘子花味的信息素经常被调笑说和他是郎才女貌天生的一对，而这不过是因为他柑橘味的信息素。女孩叫住他，“Hi，Mr.Beck！”，女孩脸颊上微微泛红，时隔许久都没有下文。

“有什么事吗？”男人知道女孩喜欢他，基于两人都是Beta的情况他不会介意娶一个漂亮的女孩做妻子，但可惜，他不是，他是Quentin Beck，一个伪装成Beta的不折不扣的Omega。

“哦，实习生，Mr.Beck，今天会有实习生去您的实验室……”Quentin期望女孩知道她在说一句废话。

“好的。”Quentin勾起自己的嘴角，也勾引着女孩的心。常年伪装自己情绪的男人下意识的举动从未被人拆穿，也不知道是因为沉迷于其魅惑之中，又或是因为男人伪装得太好。

“实习生……”挤进电梯的Quentin默念着这个词汇，他不记得他最近有招过实习生，正式的职员他倒是开除了两个“……实习生……”但也许是William代替他面试了新来的实习生，又或者说没日没夜的加班对他大脑的伤害开始显现，他的大脑皮层终于宣布了罢工“……实习生.”紧盯着电梯内楼层数字变化的Quentin忍不住去在意今天来的实习生们的表现如何。

**但愿他能少写出一些BUG。**

  


  


2.0

Stark工业是个靠军火发家的公司。不过因为现任的CEO Tony Stark是个未来学家，军火的开发以及销售在几年前的一起意外事故里彻底消失在了这件公司，而这发生在核反应堆爆炸事故之前。虽然公司声称那是一起意外，但Quentin坚信这后面有着不可告人的秘密，这是哪怕故事下跌也必须隐藏的秘密。用来填补军火生意这一巨大空缺的是未来学家研发出的超新能源，新能源的开发与应用意外地给这家公司带来了生机，同时也带来了更多的财富。总是着眼于未来的男人为了让自己理想的未来更快地到自己的身边，繁多的研究室因此而建立了起来，在纽约的大楼固然是容不下这些实验室的，这些大大小小的实验室几乎分布在美国各个城市，研究的内容也是从食到性，从教育到医疗。

Quentin作为B.A.R.F.实验室的老板对于Stark把他的成果用于治疗PTSD一直心怀怨念，他不只一次向那个该死的Stark说过B.A.R.F.在未来的应用前景，它不应该只出现在医院的康复中心，它应该被普及，它值得被普及，而不是像现在这样被关在Stark大楼的医疗片区的实验室里，对门还是一间研究Alpha抑制剂的实验室。但那个混帐，没错就是那个混蛋Tony Stark只是敷衍地点头，反问他“难不成你希望它出现在Omega帮扶中心？”更让Quentin愤怒地是一个月后他的对面又多了一间Omega抑制剂实验室。

路过那间在自己对门的两间实验室，Quentin凶恶地瞪了一眼总是把自己关得死死的实验室们，这不是Stark工业唯二的研究抑制剂的实验室，但却是Stark大楼里唯二两间研究Alpha与Omega制剂的实验室，毕竟Alpha与Omega制剂再如何说也算是处方类药物。Quentin进实验室时Doug正和Goodman谈论着什么，素来对八卦不感兴趣的他自然会对这些在实验室开小差的雇员感到不悦，哪怕现在严格意义来说还不是上班时间。

  


  


3.0

Doug看着打了一个哈欠后才进门的老板，赶快结束了和Googman的聊天“Boss……”。

放下手里还剩下一半的咖啡，穿上衣架上已经由Jennis熨得没有一丝皱褶的实验服，Quentin没什么好气地问“你们在说什么？”

“实习生，”当过酒保的Doug深知要在连续加班了两天的男人发火之前言简意赅地说出他想知道的东西“新一批的实习生里有Stark的养子。”

“嗯。”Quentin点了点头，自己老板难得对八卦感兴趣，让两人感到一丝惊讶，难不成老板加班到脑子坏掉了吗“那是谁？去了那个实验室？”

“不知道……”Doug一脸惊恐地看着不加修饰就给出了答案的同事。

Quentin点了点头后说道“嗯……”，随后想起了什么才又补充说“别再让对面实验室的志愿者闯进我们的实验室了！这里见鬼的是Stark大厦不是该死的Alpha养殖场。”

“好的Boss。”Doug打了一个激灵，Quentin并不是一个不喜欢批评他们的人，正相反，吹毛求疵的男人总能找到他们工作里的每一个瑕疵把他们拉出来批一顿。而且不就是一个走错了门的Alpha吗？有必要那么激动吗？

“你觉得Boss会是一个Omega吗？”Goodman看着坐下开始编写程序的Quentin扭头问Doug。

“长得好看不代表他就是一个Omega，”Doug一巴掌糊向Goodman“他也可能是个Alpha。”

“说得也是。”Goodman意味深长地点了点头。

  


  


4.0

一边敲写着代码，Quentin一边思索着Stark养子这件事，以至于他都忘记了外面的那杯咖啡。

如果能得到Stark养子的信任，那么B.A.R.F.就能正式面向大众，而不是坏死在Stark工业的实验室里或者那间医疗康复中心的仓库里。现在要做的就只需要弄清楚实习生里究竟哪一位是Stark的养子了。

正在翻阅这一次实习生资料的Quentin忍不住吐槽他的雇员，一次又一次的，他们平时如此擅长八卦，连Tony Stark几点睡觉都能搞清楚的本事，现在居然连Stark的养子究竟是谁居然都问不出来。这次招了差不多二三十个实习生，每一个实习生的简历看起来都像Stark的养子，每个又都不像Stark的养子。普通的小学初中高中大学，随意抓起来一个都像是一个偶然路过的实习生。Quentin拿着那份自己实验室实习生的资料看了看就把它丢在了一边，Peter Parker？简历上那张稚气未脱的脸在他这里已经足够证明他和Stark没有半点关系了。Quentin又看了一会被甩在桌上的简历上的那张照片，如果不是因为确实通过了人事部的审核，Quentin不认为自己会相信对方会是一个已经大学毕业的男孩。不过他也许可以靠这个一看就很天真的男孩认识那位养子。

液体泼洒的声音将Quentin的意识拉回了现实。

撒了一地的咖啡因为余温快速蒸发让整间实验室满是咖啡味，Quentin恶狠狠地瞪着那个男孩，哪怕一开始是他把咖啡随手放在了桌上。

“哦，很抱歉，我真得没有注意到，我会马上打扫干净……”男孩不断道歉，四处寻找着能够擦干地面的工具。

“不用了。”Quentin站在正忙着擦地的男孩面前，男孩熟练地打扫动作可不像是养尊处优的小少爷“Doug，过来把这里打扫干净，我和Mr.Parker有话要说。”

  


  


5.0

这不是Peter第一次上班，他的上一份工作是在号角日报做一名兼职记者，不过后来因为学业的繁忙以及养父对他学业的资助，他在大学期间便辞去了那份总是费力不讨好的工作。至于这份在养父公司工作的职位是他瞒着Mr.Stark和Aunt May与Happy自己找到的，他一开始可没报多少希望，谁知道他立马就被一个实验室相中。而他甚至对于面试官口中的“B.A.R.F.”不甚了解，他本想回绝，但是面试中途赶来的一个人却像是磁铁一样吸足了他的眼睛，Peter没看清他的容貌，虚掩的门缝里Peter只能看清他那双修长的腿以及那一只好看的水蓝色眼睛。作为刚刚分化的Alpha的本能，Peter在那时候就想冲出面试用的会议室扑向那个男人然后标记他。但可惜他事后才知道对方是个Beta，这着实让Peter伤心了好一阵子。

“Peter Parker？”水蓝色眼睛的主人念着他的名字，每一次男人的呼吸，每一个单词的音节都让Peter的心脏剧烈跳动，仿佛男人的声音是世上最强的兴奋剂。

“是的，Mr.Beck。”Peter在Quentin的办公室里翘起了他那条几乎所有人都能看见的尾巴。

“叫我Quentin就好。”对方温柔的微笑让Peter一时不知道该做出何种回复。

“哦，好的Mr.Be……我是说Quentin。”Peter局促地搓了搓手，他有些不敢抬头去看Quentin那双溢满了温柔的眼睛。

不过Peter没想到的是高大的男人会附下身在他耳边说道“没事的孩子，如果不习惯你想怎么叫我都可以。”

“好的……好的……Mr.Beck……Quentin”手足无措的Peter拉扯着自己的衣物，明光只敢停留在自己的脚尖。他作为一个Alpha对着一位Beta发情这可真是太失礼了。

  


  


6.0

“是我的错觉吗？”Doug<del>举着透视镜</del>看着办公室里的Peter与Quentin“我觉得新来的有些喜欢老板。”

“那是他还没被老板的工作指标按在地上摩擦过。”整理着桌面上文件的William如是说，说罢William抬起头看了看黑掉的屏幕里自己日渐后退的发迹线，跟着便留下了不可见的眼泪。

“说不定是老板喜欢新来的呢？”Jennis如是说道，精致的女人正举着小镜子趁着Quentin不在给自己补个淡装“我听他们说老板都没再和前台的年轻女孩每天都眉来眼去的。”

“我想老板打算利用他接近Mr.Stark的养子或者认为他是Mr.Stark的养子更靠谱一些……”Goodman举着自己写的小说幽幽地说道。

“我感受到了恋爱的气息。”Victoria不知从何处出现，手机里赫然是Archive of Our Own的页面“是谁要脱了吗？”

“老板这样真得没问题吗？”<del>仍旧在观察敌情的</del>Doug没有理会Victoria说。

“Alpha和Beta也是可以的，只是进去困难一点。”整理好桌面文件William拿起了扫把做好了继续打扫实验室的准备。

“你试过？”Victoria问道。

“当然不是，但至少一个筋疲力尽的老板总归对我们有好处。”

……

看着几人你一言我一语的Goodman感受到了团队成员盼望着自家老板尽快找个伴侣减少加班次数的迫切。

  


  


6.5

就某些方面来说Peter是Quentin带的第一位实习生，早先实验室里的成员是和Quentin一起创业的伙伴，在之后的实习生也就给了William只有Peter Parker这个年轻人，是Quentin Beck如同老妈子一样含辛茹苦一点点带大的，从代码的正确格式到焊电路板的工艺，再到文件格式，可以说是关心地无微不至，以至于有时候晚上Peter不在实验室中年男人甚至会觉得有些烦闷“Mr.Beck！”所以在三更半夜还会跑来实验室给Quentin带咖啡的Peter深得Quentin喜爱。中年男人有时候甚至会想，就算Peter Parker不是Tony Stark的养子，就这么和年轻人在一起好像也是个不错的未来“您的咖啡。”

坐在自家办公椅里接过咖啡，Quentin选择性地忽视了那几个在旁边盯着他喝咖啡的男男女女。喝了一口拿铁，没有加糖的咖啡让不喜欢苦味的男人皱起了眉，心想，也许还是算了吧。

  


  


7.0

Peter在认识Quentin之前还没想过有谁会这么讨厌自己的养父Tony Stark，尤其是这个人还是他的养父的员工的时候，如果换作他的朋友早就被他拉到了黑名单里，但是Quentin，Peter也不清楚自己为什么会这么执着于要在他面前证明自己的养父，为此他甚至包揽了把咖啡当水喝的Quentin Beck的全天候咖啡供应。

  


_

Tony Stark亲自出场的新闻发布会或者演讲会总是短得可怜，仿佛他惜字如金，但事实是下台以后他把站在后台的Quentin给骂了一顿。

“希望你记住你应该做什么，不该做什么。记住我随时可以炒了你”这是Tony Stark那天对Quentin Beck说得最后两句话。

Peter Parker站在角落里一直等到确认了自己的养父离开才出来。

“你去哪了！”Quentin的声音在颤抖。

“我去给您买咖啡了。”将常温的咖啡递给男人“我想，就是，Mr.Stark应该不是那个意思……”

“闭嘴！”Quentin丢下男孩排队买来的咖啡，一把抓住他的衣领，常年坐在办公室里的男人力气算不上大，哪怕他的身材确实比Peter高大了不少，但是真得动起真格来却未必是Peter的对手“这家公司是Stark的！但事实是由我决定你的去留，所以想留下来就别在我面前维护该死的Stark。”

“你现在被开除了！”

_

  


也许Quentin就是很讨厌他的养父，Peter坐在自己房间的床上，手上拿着Stark工业的门禁卡。Peter看着桌上Aunt May的橘子思索着他应该告诉Mr.Beck他是Mr.Stark的养子，这说不定能让Mr.Beck没那么讨厌Mr.Stark，毕竟他觉得Quentin挺喜欢他的。

等等他想了什么？他居然直接在心里面喊了Mr.Beck Quentin！

  


  


8.0

“你……轻一点……”扶着墙的Quentin因为年轻人剧烈地顶撞忍不住发出啜泣“慢一点……”

  


**

男孩像是璞玉，聪明而好学，每天上班都像是一只精力旺盛的红毛猎犬一样围着他转，一刻不停地在他旁边吹嘘着Stark的优点，让他一度认为他就是Stark的养子，但可惜他不是，男孩和他一样都不过是那个讨人厌的Alpha的员工。不过在对面那间Alpha抑制剂实验室接收了实习生没几天就搬走后，Quentin立马就对Peter是Stark的养子这件事放弃希望了。

作为Stark工业的成员Quentin虽然不喜欢Tony Stark，但是Quentin对于公司生产的日用品以及医药品倒是偏爱有佳，比方说抑制剂，Stark工业的抑制剂一直是Quentin的首选，在分化成为Omega的20年里，Quentin有超过一半的时间使用的都是Stark工业生产的产品，虽然价格高昂，但其稳定性足以成为Omega们的首选。

**

**   
**   


_ 而那天所有的麻烦则都源自于一只钻进了通风系统的猫，以及该死的对面Omega抑制剂实验室。可恶的猫弄坏了该死的过滤系统，Omega抑制剂的拮抗剂顺着通风系统到了它们所有能到的地方，通风系统的独特设计让在它对面的B.A.R.F.实验室成为了重灾区。_

所幸今日是周末，在公司里的员工不足平时的十分之一，除了一些巡逻的保安就只有几个实验室里的Lab Geek们还在忙于自己的实验了。

比方说Quentin，本就没怎么经历过发情期的他断然想不到自己会突然发情这件事。

  


9.0

最初的欲望席卷而来时Quentin正趴在自己桌上睡觉，陌生又熟悉的热潮，让正做着噩梦的男人醒了过来。梦里被他开除的男孩正是该死的Stark的养子，而他见鬼的梦见这小鬼头标记了他以后还说他会对他负责。醒来的Quentin低声嘟囔着，毛都没长齐的男孩还说什么为别人负责。

在昏昏欲睡的Quentin发现自己股间的粘腻时，他的内裤早已经湿透了。还没意识到自己陷入发情期的男人跌跌撞撞地往厕所走去。

“Mr.Beck你还好吧？”Quentin在第一时间就听出了男孩的声音。

“Kid，你怎么在这里？”Quentin摇了摇头企图让自己清醒一些，但男孩好闻的红茶味，让Quentin忍不住整个人都趴在了男孩的身上“我应该开除你了？”

“啊，我有些话想对您说，Mr.Beck……”Quentin没给男孩反应的时间就吻上了男孩的嘴。直接将对方的信息素摄入体内，让Quentin能彻底地品尝男孩的味道，原本清新的茶味里混了淡淡的奶味，让正啃咬着对方嘴唇的Quentin自然而然地想到了阳光之下的草原。作为男孩作为Alpha也许是不满Omega如此地占据主动权，两人快速翻了一个身，Omega被按在玻璃上与Alpha交换着口中的唾液。纠缠在一起的舌头不时划过敏感的上颚让Quentin忍不住呻吟出声。

没有尽头的纠缠在Quentin的理智消失之前及时停止，Quentin拉着男孩去到了厕所的隔间，将男孩一把推坐在马桶上“别对任何人说！”Quentin游刃有余地脱下自己的裤子，空出的一只手伸向下体抚摸着自己的后穴，简单地摩挲就给自己带来了巨大的快感，粘腻的液体滴落在男孩与男人分开的腿的马桶盖上，另一只手抚摸着男孩的嘴唇“你不告诉别人，你明天还能上班。”

男孩似懂非懂地点了点头，Quentin确定以后才慢慢拉开男孩的裤子，火热的阴茎几乎时立刻弹到了Quentin的手上。粗长的阴茎看得Quentin心惊，他有些害怕，又渴望这东西进入他的体内。

Quentin用手小心地扩充自己，掰开自己的屁股一点点吞下年轻人的这棵巨物，完全吞下的瞬间，发情期对于异性的渴望，以及常年缺少的对Alpha安抚让Quentin留下了生理性的泪水，他带着哭腔地说道"不准内射，不准成结，不准标记，绝对不许标记。"

  


  


10.0

Peter Parker是个单纯的孩子，24岁的男孩除了和前两位女友签过手接过吻之外再没有什么对异性的其他想法。所以当Quentin拉着自己进到厕所让自己上他的时候年轻人着实被吓了一跳，他来找Quentin Beck除了向他坦白之外没什么更多地想法。

Quentin的后穴又热由紧，鬼使神差地Peter用手想要去接下Omega的泪水，那是否会同男人一样有着柳橙的味道，还是只有单纯地泪水的苦涩。Quentin打开了Peter的手，用颤音说着"不准内射，不准成结，不准标记，绝对不许标记。"

Peter虽然因为自己的命令被这个Omega忤逆，但温柔的男孩则更多的是可怜这个Omega。Peter听养父说过公司里有一个伪装成了Beta的Omega，常年伪装成Beta会让他的发情周期更长也更加没有规律。

男孩拉开男人的手，想要舔吻那几滴混合了汗水的泪滴，却没想到这是把男人往自己的阴茎压，阴茎的龟头碾过前列腺的瞬间年长的男人就迎来了今天第一次的高潮。男孩也如愿尝到了那泪水的味道，混合了盐的苦涩的柳橙让男孩仿佛置身在宽广的海滩之上。Peter撑着厕所夹间的墙勉强站了起来，突然的悬空，让Quentin不得不牢牢抱紧男孩，“你要干嘛！”

这是Peter第一次看见Quentin在他的面前如此慌乱，心中的满足感让他将男人压在墙上，不断贯穿身体的阴茎让Quentin不停地喊着“你……轻一点……”扶着墙的Quentin因为年轻人剧烈地顶撞忍不住发出啜泣“慢一点……”。

两人经历了共同的高潮后，Quentin才被Peter小心放了下来，已经没什么力气的男人软绵绵地摊在Peter身上，任凭男孩抱着他坐上了通往顶楼的电梯。

  


10.5

“Mr.Beck，我会对你负责的！”Peter紧紧抱着在床上全身赤裸醒来的Quentin Beck如是说“我知道AO之间没有标记关系是不用担心的，但是Mr.Beck！我会对你负责的！”

Peter看不见Quentin的表情，所以并不能想到Quentin此刻懵逼之中外带一丝丝屁股痛的喜悦。

  


  


11.0

Peter并不知道的是他还救了在Quentin的监督下过着996生活的B.A.R.F.开发成员们。

  


  


END（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 大概会有后续。


End file.
